futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TPIMaster
You delete way too much stuff. Stop deleting things and write more articles. Response by TPIMaster: I delete stuff that doesn't belong here. And I have a life, you know? Futurama Wiki I have seen your Futurama wiki and would like to start a fansite with you. Please post in my user talk to get it started. BTW im toloratedmeat (yes i misspeld it) Hey there Just a fellow wiki browser saying hi. I wish there was more activity! Especially with you Admins! --Lilio 08:10, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) Thank you I just wanted to say thank you for creating this wonderful Wiki, and for reverting all of the articles back to their original state that were edited by your doppleganger, for a second there I thought you'd abandoned Futurama and moved on. Glad to see that's not the case. I love Futurama and I'm glad to see it's back to the way it should be. I'm also glad to hear about the 4 Futurama Direct-to-DVD movies as well, definately good to see it lives on. Thanks again, and if you're inclined, check out my LOST Wiki. --ChristianShephard 19:13, 1 February 2006 (UTC) Vandalism Hi, good work on all the clearing up you've had to do recently. This same guy is hitting a few places, so I'll be talking to the technical team about a more general solution. For now, I've set up a wider block that might help. Once suggestion, it's always best to keep the block reason polite and informative. It's quite easy for the wrong person to get caught up in a block, so many IPs are shared. So you may get a genuine contributor coming along and being met with a message that just says "Screw you". I think it also encourages vandals to think that they have got you annoyed, that's the idea of it after all! I'd suggest just putting something like "repeated vandalism" as the reason - it explains to anyone caught up in the block and doesn't give the vandal any extra fun. Shout anytime you need some help with clearing up (or anything else). The best place is my Central talk page or on IRC]. If I'm not around then Mindspillage often is. Best -- sannse (talk) 17:17, 6 April 2006 (UTC) (community team) favicon Hi. I've created a new favicon file, based on the Futurama wiki logo (well, of Bender's head, anyway), and uploaded it. Feel free to use it as the favicon for this wiki. It's 16x16 pixels, and 256 colors, so it should be good. It's called alt_favicon.ico. --Careax 06:11, 1 June 2006 (UTC) Just a question How do I become a registered user? --66.218.12.67 02:48, 12 June 2006 (UTC) If you can, reply on this page under this. My IP is constantly changing. Like everytime I log off. So, sending me a message is useless. Putting one down here would be nice. :If I can jump in to answer :) you just need to click the link at the top right of the screen, where it says "Log in / create account". There is a link on that page that says "Create an account". Or you can go stright to the page with this link -- sannse (talk) 09:04, 12 June 2006 (UTC) :Another brief question, what EXACTLY am I signing up for? I know I am becoming a User, but do I have to pay or anything? Same Guy Vandisum A user called Mr.ger has blanked and replaced practicly every artical with the word queer please block him --JAL 200 16:56, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Sysop Hey, did you know I am also a sysop to this Wiki? Can I join you in your Futurama Wiki forces to ban or block jokers? Also, make this a better wiki than The Infosphere. --Bender Bending Rodriguez 01:29, 19 November 2006 (UTC) Futurama Fansite - Reply If TPIMaster dosen't answer, can I partner with you. Front page Hi there! My name's Scott, a Wikia Helper with a special focus on Entertainment wikis. You may have seen the site notices about Wikia's New Style. A new ad is going to be turned on soon for the front page, so I'll be adding some code to make sure that the layout doesn't break when this happens. I just wanted to let you know in case you saw those changes and didn't understand what was going on. If you have any questions about it, please let me know. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 13:46, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Still on T.V. ? Hey :p ! Futurama's back, baby... Is this wiki back and still around too, or... ? I don't see it having much activity, despite futurama is a pretty-popular T.V. Show... Do you plan on giving it a second birth :p ? Mili-Cien I Need Help Allo im the Founder of Futurama Fanon. And I need help whit Futurama Fanon. Can you help me. Please help me. Please Reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 23:02, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Adminship Hi, I was wondering whether you could make User:Joeyaa beauraucrat as he deserves it. He has gave a lot to this wiki and since there are no other beauraucrats present at the moment, he should. Could you give him the rights? Thanks, Solar Dragon 14:31, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Nice done creating this Wiki. Post Rank 17 Hello TPIMaster, I am sharing Rank 17 with you, and i might be leaving Rank 17 in 3 days, as i plan to get the "Fry of the Future" badge.P.S: how do you make a badge system.I have just made a Windows Vista Wiki. Bye, Spaaarta! (talk) 12:28, October 9, 2012 (UTC)